


Doctor's Visit

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, doctor!midorima - Freeform, model!kise, nurse!takao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise goes to Dr. Midorima for a check up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, this felt a little bit more hardcore than i usually do, but I DO WHAT I WANT. 
> 
> also, the hysteria mentioned here is like the supposedly female hysteria that went around in the earlier days. except, you know, in a guy form. 
> 
> idk, this was just pure crack smut.

"Shin-chan, the next patient is ready for you. It’s that delicious looking model." Nurse Takao saunters over to Doctor Midorima, leaning over him as he works on patient charts at the desk. 

"Quit calling me Shin-chan, especially at work!" Midorima hisses, though his eyes light up a little at the mention of their next patient. He turns around to face Takao, his eyes lingering on the short hem of the crisp white skirt, a teasing bit of thigh shown thanks to the long tights on Takao’s legs. Takao pouts, rearranging his cap. "But…" his lower lip trembles. 

"No buts. Now, go get the patient and my supplies ready." Midorima shoos him off with a swat on the bottom. Takao grins, scampering back to the where the model waits. 

"Mister Kise, you’ll need to undress." Takao pulls out a thin paper gown and thrusts it into the blond’s hands. 

"Is he going to take long? I have a photo shoot in an hour." Kise stands up, pulling out his tie and handing it off to Takao, who watches eagerly. Kise unbuttons his shirt, revealing inch after inch of creamy skin. Takao nibbles on his lower lip, eyeing the perky pink nipples. 

"It should be a snap. He just wants to you, you know, poke and prod around." He gingerly takes Kise’s shirt. Kise kicks off his shoes and bends over, pulling off his socks as well. Takao can already feel something "poking and prodding" around in his skirt at the sight of the model’s smoothly curved ass. While Shin-chan sees other patients, they are usually the patients of other doctors who aren’t available. Shin-chan only sees his friends when he isn’t working as a hospitalist at the local hospital. 

And Takao /always/ looks forward to when Kise visits for his check ups. 

Kise slides off his grey pleated pants, revealing snug briefs with a large heart on the cheeks. Takao folds the clothes and puts them away. “Briefs as well please.” He smiles brightly. Kise sighs and pulls them off much to Takao’s delight. Kise takes the gown and slides it on, shifting uncomfortably. Takao turns, not wanting to be caught staring too much. He readies Midorima’s gloves and squirts a rather generous amount of lube onto a third glove. 

"Ah, he’s going to do…/that/…exam?" Kise sounds a little nervous. Takao nods eagerly. 

"Yes sir! Prostate health is very important! He’ll want to take a sperm count too." Takao unscrews a plastic cup, leaving the lid on loosely. "And he’ll be checking your testicles too." Lucky bastard. Takao wants to fondle those balls that were supposedly insured for quite a pretty price. Probably not as expensive as his ass or hair, Takao thought. 

"You know, I don’t think I would trust my health in anyone else’s hands except for Midorimacchi’s." Kise remarks offhandedly. "Otherwise, I think it would be extremely awkward having some random man’s finger up my butt." 

"Yes indeed." Takao murmurs, briefly imagining what it probably feels like. Probably hot and tight. He groans under his breath, reaching down to rearrange his skirt. He looks down to make sure that there isn’t a wet spot starting up. The door opens and Midorima walks in, looking all sexy and gorgeous his white lab coat and button down shirt tucked carefully into khaki pants. 

"Hello Kise." Midorima puts on his stethoscope and begins to listen to the model, effectively keeping Kise from yammering. 

"Oooh, that’s cold!" Kise squirms a bit, the paper gown riding up and giving Takao a tempting glance of smooth thighs. He wonders if Kise is hairless all over since last time. After checking out his heart and lung sounds, Midorima looks into Kise’s ears, down his throat, and up his nose. 

"All right. Stand up and bend over the exam table." Midorima orders, turning around and snaps on his gloves, dipping his fingers into the lube and spreading it around his fingers. "It said on your chart that you’re having another hysteria relapse. When was the last time you had an orgasm?" Midorima asks, sitting down on a stool that Takao scoots over for him. Takao eyes the delicious bottom, noting that the pale cheeks could use a little bit of color. 

"Ah," Kise blushes fiercely. "Two weeks ago." Midorima tsks. 

"Kise, you know it is not good for the body to allow too much semen to accumulate. We’ll go ahead and treat you today since we have to get a specimen."

Takao about dies. 

Working with a sex specialist sure did have its perks!

"You’ll have to get back on the table. Takao, grab the stirrups." 

Oh goodie, the stirrups! Takao rushes around grabbing the removable objects as Kise hops back up on the exam table. Once the legs are in place, Takao raises the table into a reclining position and helps put Kise’s legs into the soft stirrups. Midorima pushes his legs apart with his broad shoulders. “Takao, put on some gloves as well. I’ll need your assistance.” 

"Yes of course Shin-chan!" Midorima glares at him from the corner of his eye. Sliding some gloves on and lubing one hand up, Takao stands beside Kise’s hips, watching as Midorima flips up the gown. 

Takao decides that Kise being hairless is a very good look. “Kise, what have I told you about waxing.” Midorima fusses, gently taking the sac in his hand, rolling the balls, rubbing the skin lightly. Kise sighs softly, eyes falling shut under the gentle ministration. Takao can attest to those magical hands.

After a few moments, Midorima seems satisfied with his finding. “Takao, widen the legs please.” 

"Right away." Kise is now spread out like one of his centerfolds and Takao has the mind to take a couple of pictures for his own personal collection. Midorima gently spreads those luscious cheeks and presses a finger against the tight bud. "Now relax Kise." 

"Easy for you to say." Kise mutters. Midorima begins to advance a finger, turning it and curling so the tip is pressing tightly along the inner walls. 

"Have you been using your vibrator?" Midorima questions, eyes focused on Kise’s still limp length.

"I-I’ve tried." Kise tenses up for a moment until Midorima instructs him to relax again. "It’s harder to do it by myself. I-I rather like it when you do it." He admits softly, a little bit of coloring coating his cheeks. Midorima pauses for a moment. 

"Why don’t you call me then? I can do a house visit. Making appointments like this is rather unnecessary." Takao can see a small twitch come from that smooth flesh. 

"Ah-ah, well….I like it here…" This causes Midorima to stop and stare intently at Kise’s face. 

"Tell me Kise, how did you achieve orgasm last time?"

Kise is silent for a good time before he finally starts, “I got on my bed and put on some gloves with a little bit of that lube that you sent me home with. And I closed my eyes real hard and I imagined that I was here at the doctor’s office with you and Takao.” Takao’s lapse in attention suddenly snaps back. “I pretended that my gloved hands were actually the hands of Takao and you. Takao’s on my shaft and yours giving me an…exam.” Midorima can feel Kise’s body clamping down on his finger, both Takao and him watching as Kise slowly becomes hard. 

"And you were able to achieve orgasm that way?" Midorima questions smoothly. Kise’s body clamps down harder and the blond gives a soft moan. 

"I became dazed and confused because I came so hard. I thought would never stop. My energy was wonderful for three days straight." Midorima glances at Takao, who gazes wide eyed back. 

"Very well. After this session, Takao will make an appointment for you to come every week. However, for the convenience of everyone, I will see that I have a room prepared at my home to mimic this surrounding until you can achieve orgasm on your own. We’ll discuss the terms more in depth after this session. Takao, my glasses please." Takao grabs Midorima’s glasses, almost fumbling as he sets them down. Midorima’s piercing emerald gaze steals Kise’s breath.

"Takao. If you will." 

Takao doesn’t need further encouragement. Takao tenderly grips the semi-soft cock, gently pumping up and down. Even wearing the gloves, he can feel the flesh is as smooth as it looks. Kise groans again, arm falling over his eyes. Midorima rubs slow circles, stimulating Kise’s entire body. A strangled sound leaves Kise when Midorima introduces another finger. Takao shifts, his erection pressing insistently against his skirt. Midorima looks over, seeing nothing but a white and red blob with a mop of dark hair. He knows Takao is getting rather excited. He grabs Takao’s skirt and pulls him closer, slipping his free hand up. 

"A-ah!" Takao is the one groaning now at the cool hand caressing his hot flesh. Midorima smirks, curving his two fingers and rubbing more firmly against the bundle of nerves inside Kise while his other hand teases the head of Takao. 

Sometime’s a doctor’s job is never done.

Kise’s hips lift in want, Takao doing an excellent job of rhythmically squeezing his now fully erected shaft. Takao swipes at the liquid dripping from the tip, bringing it to his lips to taste. He wonders what the model eats to make him taste so /delicious/. Unable to help himself, he squeezes Kise a little bit more firmly, effectively milking out more of that golden nectar. Kise is panting now, hips twisting and turning. Midorima glances up. “Takao, please restrain him.” 

Takao regretfully pulls away from both Midorima and Kise, discarding his gloves and grabbing the restraints. He binds Kise’s hands first to a bar located on the side of the exam table. He then uses another restraint across Kise’s hips. A mesh pelvic restraint, in which he carefully guides Kise’s weeping erection through a hole made especially for this scenario. He grabs the specimen collection cup and not bothering to put on gloves, he gently squeezes the head of Kise’s cock, starting to gather more liquid. 

Midorima twists his finger, managing to work in a third for more stimulation. Kise is thrashing against the restraints, but unable to go anywhere. He can imagine the toned stomach flexing and his back arching. His lab coat is stifling and his own pants feel cramped. But his patients always come first. 

Takao would have been proud of his pun.

Kise feels a tightening starting up in his stomach and his fingers twist around the soft binds, neck extending. Midorima’s constantly moving digits and Takao stroking up and down play right into his fantasy. His thighs tremble with oncoming climax and he bites down on his lip, not wanting to scream.

Takao rubs his thighs together, the stimulation doing wonders. Midorima’s hand reaches back out and pulls him close again so his hand can fondle him under his skirt. Takao tries focusing in on catching the increasing amount of liquid seeping from Kise, but it is kind of hard with your boss’s hand up your skirt. He tips the cup lightly and just in time too. Kise comes with a strangled cry, body lifting off the exam table. Takao’s knees knock together from the sound and he puts the specimen down on the nearby table. His hands twitch around the softening member. Midorima pulls out his fingers from Kise and uses his thumb of his other hand to pull it off without missing a beat of touching Takao. Once his hand is freed of the glove, he pulls the other glove off, wrapping Takao’s cock in a make shift condom. 

"S-Shin-chan…" Takao whimpers, hips bucking. Midorima stares up at what he is pretty sure Takao’s face. He smiles lightly, twisting Takao’s head just firmly enough to cause more pleasure than pain. That seems to do it for Takao, who gives nothing but a grunt. Midorima feels the warmness filling his hand and only after Takao is done emptying himself does he withdraw the soiled glove and toss it into a nearby bin. Standing up, he straightens his lab jacket and puts on his glasses again (after fumbling around repeatedly). Kise’s body is flushed and his eyes are glazed over. Takao is having to lean against the exam table for support, his cheeks as red as Kise. 

"You should feel an increase in energy. Takao will help you get dressed." Without another word, Midorima takes the specimen cup and disappears. Takao flops down into the stool, composing himself before he begins to release the still dazed Kise. Kise snaps out of it when Takao helps him into a sitting position and his legs out of the stirrup. 

"Your energy level must be through the roof." He remarks softly and with a slight smile. Takao blushes for once, handing Kise back his clothes. 

Thankfully Takao is saved a remark when Midorima comes back in with Kise’s chart. “Everything looks good. I’ll have Takao arrange for another appointment next week. I want you to try to continue with your own exercises.” Midorima tilts his head. “Any questions?” Kise shakes his head, finishing putting on his clothes. “Very good. The receptionist will check you out. Takao will phone you later.” 

"Thank you Midorimacchi!" Kise bounces up and hugs Midorima, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Once Kise is gone, Midorima cleans up the exam table, laying down another sheet of paper. He sits up on it, unbuttoning his pants. 

Takao licks his lips. 

Oh boy, seconds!


End file.
